se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Salman bin Abdulaziz/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Riyadh, Oct.19 (BNA): Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al-Saud today received German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier, currently on visit to Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. BNA Gerhard Schröder - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Riyadh-Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud received at al-Yamamah Palace on Tuesday former German Chancellor and Honorary President of German Near and Middle East Association Gerhard Schroder. Photo: Asharq Al Awsat Angela Merkel - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques The @KingSalman Meets with #German Chancellor Angela Merkel in Antalya. #G20Turkey. @KingSalmanEn Francia * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| France's President Sarkozy speaks with Riyadh Governor Prince Salman Bin Abdul Aziz, 14 Jan 2008. DR Archives François Hollande - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) expresses his condolences to the new Saudi King, Salman bin Abdul Aziz (R), on the death of the late Saudi Arabian King Abdullah bin Abdulaziz al-Saud, during a ceremony with officials from all over the world. Photo: EPA/YOAN VALAT Europa del Sur España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| El rey emérito Juan Carlos de Borbón acompañado de Salman durante su último viaje a Arabia Saudí en mayo. EFE Felipe VI - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Felipe VI saluda al rey Salman bin Abdelaziz, este domingo. FOTO: F. GÓMEZ (EFE) Salman bin Abdulaziz - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Mariano Rajoy During his reception of Saudi Defense Minister Prince Salman bin Abdulaziz. Kuna.net Italia * Ver Matteo Renzi - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Saudi King Salman bin Abdulaziz shakes hands with Italy's Prime Minister Matteo Renzi in Riyadh. (Photo: SPA) Paolo Gentiloni - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud received, at his palace here today, Italy's Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni, currently on a visit to the Kingdom. Photo: Al Yamamah Press Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Salman bin Abdul Aziz of Saudi Arabia before going in to lunch at Buckingham Palace in London 28 June 2000. Getty Salman bin Abdulaziz - Theresa May.jpg| Saudi Arabia’s King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud welcomes British Prime Minister Theresa May in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, April 5, 2017. Bandar Algaloud/Courtesy of Saudi Royal Court/Handout Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski with crown Prince Salman ibn Abd al-Aziz Al Su'ud on Sunday: photo - PAP/Jacek Turczyk Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Medvedev’s talks with King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud of Saudi Arabia. government.ru Salman bin Abdulaziz - Vladímir Putin.jpg| King Salman poses for a picture with Russian President Vladimir Putin. (Photo courtesy: SPA) Ucrania * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Official visit of the President of Ukraine Petro Poroshenko to the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Ukraine Fuentes Categoría:Salman bin Abdulaziz